Proof
by JessMist
Summary: Junjou Terrorist. Miyagi X Shinobu. Contains yaoi and BL and etc.


**Title:** Proof  
**Fandom:** Junjou Romantica (Terrorist)  
**Pairing:** You Miyagi X Shinobu Takatsuki  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Yaoi  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Junjou Romantica nor any of the characters in any way shape or form. It is the property of Nakamura Shungiku. I wrote this simply as a fan fiction.

Miyagi stretched his fingers over the warm grass of the field he'd been laying in for about an hour now. He was so worked up. When he'd gotten home from work, Shinobu basically blew up at him for being an hour late. The idea of him, an old man, being yelled at by a little brat kid for coming into his own apartment late already made Miyagi annoyed, but when Shinobu threw in an accusation of him being late for another reason other that his Literature meeting running late made him angry.

The thought that he would fool around with a guy other than Shinobu was ridiculous. How many times did he have to tell the kid he loved him until it stuck in his mind? Miyagi knew he would never cheat on Shinobu. Never. It was hard to think of himself with a guy even! It was like Shinobu was different. He was his, and Miyagi loved him. Shinobu had told him that he loved him too, that it was "fate" even. That little punk's insecurities needed to be put to rest once and for all. Miyagi wanted proof.

--------------------

When Miyagi got to the apartment, he walked in planning to act like he had totally forgotten. He dropped his coat over a kitchen chair and plopped down on the couch, turning on the TV. He didn't see Shinobu, but he heard him in the bathroom, turning off the shower faucets. Miyagi planned to wait there, and let the little brat approach him.

When Miyagi finally heard footsteps coming up from behind the couch, he stayed still. Then Shinobu muttered stiffly, "So. You ready to apologize?" Miyagi was about to make a sharp reply when he turned to see Shinobu standing there and his mouth went dry. All Shinobu had on was a towel. One that was tied loosely around his waist. Shinobu's hair was still dripping from the shower, and his pale torso was speckled with little drops of water. The kid had one hand on his hip and an annoyed look on his face.

Miyagi put an extra effort into controlling his voice when he gulped and said, "Shinobu… you uh… I mean yeah. Look, I'm really sorry I didn't call. It really was just a dumb meeting. I'll call you or text you or something next time." Ugh! Why was he acting all apologetic?! He was the one who was going to make Shinobu beg for him not to be upset that he'd gotten so mad! It figures… Miyagi always got so stupid when it came to this brat.

When Shinobu just stood there and didn't say anything, Miyagi said "You trust me right?"

"Yeah." Shinobu said, crossing his arms and walking over to the front of the couch to sit by Miyagi.

"You love me?" Miyagi whispered.

Shinobu shot his gaze that was on the TV screen, over to Miyagi's face. Shinobu had blush creeping to his ears and down his neck. "D-don't ask dumb questions old man! Y-yeah. It's fate, you and me." Shinobu shot his eyes back to the screen while his cheeks got redder and redder.

"Prove it." Miyagi said it and immediately wished he hadn't. Shinobu shot a furious glance at him, but this time didn't say anything. "Sorry! Sorry… It's just you know… it's hard to believe when you throw temper tantrums like you do. That was a dumb thing of me to ask of you. Of course I believe you."

Shinobu looked down at the floor. He was quiet for what seemed like forever to Miyagi, when he finally snapped up and grabbed the remote. Shinobu switched the TV off and stood up, moving to stand right in front of Miyagi. "What do you want me to do?", Shinobu muttered.

"Uh… what?" Miyagi said surprised at the sudden abruptness. "What do you want me to do to show you I trust you. What, to show you how much I love you?" Shinobu said stiffly, crimson. Miyagi looked at his face, "I uh…" He tried with all his might not to look down at the towel. When he failed of course, Shinobu reached down and grabbed Miyagi's hand.

He placed it on the knot where the towel was tied, and pulled at the soft material until it gave way and fell. Miyagi watched as the towel dropped around his ankles. Drifting his eyes back up the scarlet body of his young love. Shinobu's hand was trembling slightly, and he dropped Miyagi's. Shinobu then bent over and started undoing the buttons on Miyagi's shirt.

Miyagi was sort of stunned. When he came to a little realization, Shinobu had opened his shirt completely. He looked so beautiful, that Miyagi had to touch him. He brushed his fingers up Shinobu's thighs and the teen froze. Could he get any redder? Miyagi didn't think so. He looked up into his face and said, "Don't worry Shinobu, I do believe you." and with that, he brushed his hands higher, pulling Shinobu into a sitting position on his lap. Miyagi placed kiss after kiss up the young boy's neck and up his jaw until he found his lips. Shinobu wrapped his arms around Miyagi's neck and pressed into him.

Miyagi lifted slightly and pulled off his pants from under the boy. He took his love in his hand and started stroking him, using his free hand to stroke himself. When he felt Shinobu get impatient in his kiss, stifling moan after moan, he took both of them together in his right hand, and moved his left one to Shinobu's back side.

Shinobu bit down on Miyagi's lower lip as he entered a finger. Shinobu pushed down onto him, sucking his lip now. Miyagi could hear their breaths becoming heavier. Shinobu took his arms from around Miyagi's neck, to twist his fingers in the older man's hair. He started to bite on Miyagi's lip again, and Miyagi added a second finger, stroking themselves in rhythm with the preparations in the young boy.

Miyagi couldn't hold back anymore, and slipped his hand out and grabbed Shinobu by his hips. He picked the boy up and positioned himself. The first thrust made Shinobu shout in the mixture of pleasure and pain. The boy breather his name over and over again, as Miyagi let him adjust, and when Shinobu brought himself together again and started pushing back and kissing again, Miyagi pulled out and plunged back in again.

"Auuuuuuuuhhh" Shinobu threw his head back as him moaned, allowing Miyagi some time to try to catch his breath. Miyagi was close, and he knew Shinobu must be too. He took his love in his hand again and pumped along with his thrusts. He wanted to feel Shinobu's muscles clench around him as he came, but he just couldn't wait.

He came just seconds before Shinobu, who let out the most seductive "Miiiyagii" he'd ever heard just before collapsing onto him. Miyagi laid back, holding Shinobu against him until their breathings slowed down.

He ran his fingers threw the teen's hair and let out a sigh. Shinobu pulled back to look at Miyagi and gave him a fast soft peck on the cheeks that was so cute, Miyagi started blushing again.

"Why are you so cute?" He whispered, burring his face in Shinobu's hair. Shinobu pulled on Miyagi's hair and muttered, "Don't ever be late again without telling me old man."

"Yeah, yeah." Miyagi laughed, and picked Shinobu up, carrying him off for his first, and Shinobu's second, shower for that day.


End file.
